Surgically suturing the flaps of the mitral valve eliminates regurgitation. As discussed by C. Fucci et al. in European Journal of Cardio-Thoracic Surgery Springer-Verlag 1995, good results are obtained using PTFE sutures for joining the prolapsing free edge of one leaflet to the facing edge of the posterior leaflet. This is also discussed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,534, issued to Evalve, Inc., which describes an intricate endovascular surgical technique that enables a minimally invasive way of repairing the mitral valve. More specifically, the Evalve patent teaches an interventional tool that is advanced to the ventricle to be engaged against and modifies the valve leaflets in a manner that reduces leakage through the valve during ventricular systole. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, there is a continuing need in the field of medicine for better endovascular surgical techniques and devices that are more efficient, less invasive, and more effective.